


Unexpected

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неожиданно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414155) by [opennessoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff)



Sherlock had fully expected John to say no. All evidence had pointed towards him saying no. So when instead, John returned the kiss, Sherlock was shocked but went along with it. It wasn’t often that Sherlock indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, but like any need, when it hit him, Sherlock took care of it and moved on to more important things.

John wasn’t shy. Reserved sometimes, but never shy. He hadn’t had any problems finding dates, but he didn’t often have sex. Sherlock had thought that strange because John was a healthy male still in his prime and the women he had dated weren’t unattractive. John wasn’t passive either, having no problem taking control in the bedroom. In the end, all the data had pointed towards one answer, and despite that answer Sherlock had acted on impulse. He cared for John, possibly even more than cared, and he wasn’t hard to look at. It had helped that John had also been convenient.

However, Sherlock wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t have risked it if he’d thought John would have reacted truly negatively. There could have been some awkwardness, but they would have moved past it. There was no denying that Sherlock had wanted it though, even if only once.

John didn’t say no the next time either, easily sinking down on to his knees at Sherlock’s prompting and taking Sherlock’s half hard cock into his mouth. John didn’t say no the next time or the next. In fact, he never said no. But John never initiated it either. Not once. 

Oh, John was a tactile person, always touching Sherlock, more than content to sit pressed up against Sherlock’s side, or wrapped around him in bed. John also didn’t have a problem kissing Sherlock, taking great enjoyment in stealing his breath in more than one way. However, it was _always_ Sherlock that took it past that.

“You don’t have to say yes,” Sherlock said one night as he ran his hands down John’s body, enticing a shiver.

John’s eye roll was practically audible. “Of course not,” John replied as he took Sherlock’s mouth for a kiss.

Distraction.

Sherlock wasn’t having any of it and pulled away with slight regret. “That’s cheating.”

“Sherlock,” John said with a sigh. “Do we have to talk about this now?”

“Is there another time you’d prefer to talk? Would you like me to pencil it into your calendar?” The words were mocking, but the tone was light.

John’s fingers dug into Sherlock’s ribs, causing him to twitch and pull away. “This is easy. When I try to explain, that goes away.”

“And you think that I am so easily swayed, John? I know you. I know that you don’t mind my touch or touching me. You hate toys but will use them on me if I request it. You love kissing and the feel of another body pressed against yours. And if you had it your way, it would never go beyond that. But you never say no to me.” There was a hint of pleading and a note of confusion in Sherlock’s voice.

Shrugging, John gave a half smile. “Just because I don’t actively seek it out, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it. It’s no hardship to see you happy.”

There was a strange feeling in Sherlock’s chest. “And what of you, John? Are you happy?”

John’s smile almost put the sun to shame.


End file.
